Realize
by Demi Lupin
Summary: Amy and Rory, Rory and Amy. Anyway you spin it, it's always those two, but Rory's done with the friend zone. "...you're no good for me! All you do is hurt me Amy Pond, I'm finally admitting it" Amy/Rory, slight, tiny Rory/OC * a pretty awesome Mels cameo!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so here's a story that's been on my mind for quite sometime, so I finally stamped it all out! It's about time Rory got his liberation, and he is one of my favorites!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DW! :( If I did, there would be loads of the Doctors running into themselves and saving the world!**

* * *

><p>Thanks" Amy told Rory, wiping her eyes after another session of crying and telling him all about the latest bloke who had broken her heart. This time it happened to be Luke Norman.<p>

"No problem" And it wasn't, while it killed Rory to listen to her gush about every guy she dated, he was ashamed to admit he took some pleasure in the breakup, and Amy coming to his house or him to hers to bash the guy over movies and her favorite take out. Occasionally Mels would join the bashing; often volunteering to literally bash the guys head in, but mostly it was just them, Amy and Rory. Rory was the shoulder, he took everything Amy needed him to, if she was mad, he'd let her yell at him, if she was sad, he'd always hold her while she cried. It was a routine they had perfected over the years, and Rory knew his part well.

Of course when he took on the job, so to say, all those years ago, no one ever told him that the crying she'd do over the boys picking on her, would turn into her crying over them because they'd break her heart. And no one ever told him that his satisfaction of being her friend eventually wouldn't be enough. Sometimes Rory wondered if he had known when he was a little seven year old that he would have fallen for his best friend, if he would have befriended her. But he was, he was her best friend. Anything Amy wanted, Rory gave her. At eleven years old he still played dress up with her, even though he had come to hate the game. He could never find it in him to tell her so, that putting on the raggedy clothes no longer amused him. Then at sixteen, when Mels and Amy teased him about not having any guy friends, he couldn't bring himself to get mad at her, to tell her it was her fault. When all the boys invited him to come play football and to do other boy things, Amy always wanted him to play with her. She'd deny it to this day, but he always remembered when they were eight and he tried to go to Eric Madison's house instead of hers and she cried and told him he was her friend not Eric's. By the age of thirteen, after countless refusals, the boys all decided to Rory was a sissy who liked to play dolls instead of a game of football, and it was too late. But Rory never told her, and she always assumed he didn't like the things boys liked. She didn't know that he had a car obsession, that he loved sports. And she didn't know that he did have some guy friends who lived near his grandparents. The boys there didn't know Amy, they didn't know about him dressing up as her Raggedy Doctor, he was just Rory, Mr. and Mrs. Williams' grandson who came to visit in the summer.

Rory tried mentioning them once, specifically Alex; he was planning on going to see a concert for his fifteenth birthday and was telling Mels and Amy his plans, it was a local band, and he had looked up everything he needed to know. It was going to be him, Amy, Mels, and Alex. Of course, they assumed Alex was a girl, and he tried to correct them, but they laughed at him. 'You don't have any guy friends named Alex' they told him. Somehow, Amy convinced him to just go to the movies, and they never met Alex. He never tried again. Of course he and Alex stayed good friends, he lost contact with most of the other boys, but Alex stayed close. When Amy had a boyfriend and no time for Rory, he would hang out with Alex. Mels was less and less these days, she'd come and go like winter. Of course, when his phone would ring, and Amy was crying on the other end, he's come running. Sometimes he'd think about not coming, about telling her he was busy, anything, just to see her response.

"Rory?" He was shaken from his thoughts by the sound of Amy's voice; she had changed into her pajamas and was sitting across from him with his phone in her hand.

"Sorry, spaced off, what did you say?"

"I said; who is Elle?" She held up his phone, "She's been texting you nonstop this whole time" Rory made to grab his phone but Amy jerked it away. She began pressing a few buttons, opening his texts.

"_Hey Ror,_-Ror? What the hell," She giggled, "_R u coming over or what? Let me knw, I'll mke u ur fav! XOXO" _Amy lifted an eyebrow at Rory, "Ok, who the hell is she?"

"A friend Amy, believe it or not I have other friends besides you," Rory told her, he was starting to get frustrated.

"_Angel, are you ok, I'm worried, call me! XOXO" _Amy pressed another button, _"Rory David Williams! You better be lying on the street somewhere, or are you with her? _Her? What's that supposed to mean? Is she talking about me?" Rory yanked the phone out of Amy's hands.

"It's nothing, ok?"

"Sounds like something! Now tell me, who is Elle?" Rory groaned.

"Fine, she's a girl I met at the library. Happy?" he asked.

"No, are you dating her? How long have you known her?" Amy pressed.

"We've been on a few dates." Rory mumbled.

"And..."

"I met her 2nd week of school,"

"That was six months ago!"

"Last year." Rory finished. Amy stared at him.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to."

"When? After you married her? What does the tart look like anyway?"

"Why d'you have to call her a tart Amy, you don't even know her!"

"Not my fault!"

"It's not like you'd believe me if I had told you!"

"I would've!"

"No, you wouldn't," Rory bit his lip, knowing later he'd regret what he was about to say, but knowing it needed to be said, "And that's the difference between you and her." It was silent, only their breathing could be heard.

"Oh? And what's that supposed to mean?" Her tongue jutted to the side, stabbing her cheek, a telltale sign that she was about to cry. He was familiar with that look, but he never thought he'd be the one to cause it. It didn't matter now, the floodgates were open and there was no stopping him. Eleven years of every suppressed bit of anger was coming out, and he just didn't care.

"It means, Amelia, that unlike you, Amelia Jessica Pond, she listens to me, she cares how I feel, she cares! She actually wants to know me, not use me like I've let you do all these years!" Rory took a deep breath, he could see the tears spilling over but he wasn't done, "She sees what you do to me, how much _you_ hurt me. She calls me foolish for sticking by you for so long, and you know what she may be right. That girl, Elle Marissa Huntington, she loves me." Amy choked out a sob at Rory's words, "She told me, and you know what, I can't love her back because of you! You! Elle understands that, but she also understands that you're no good for me! All you do is hurt me Amy Pond, I'm finally admitting it! You decided everything for me! Who my friends were, what games I played, what I wanted to be when I grew up! Do you even really know me Amy? Or have I always just been your punching bag? Well I'm done! I can't sit here and- and- and _wait_ for you! That's all I've done, waited for you while you waited for you stupid Doctor! Y'know, when we were little, I used to pray and wish that wherever he'd gone to he'd stay there! Because I knew! I knew he'd take you away from me! You know why I want to be a Doctor? Hmm? Because of him! Because I hoped that maybe I could come close, just a tiny bit, to meaning to you what he did! Well I'm done Amy, I'm done!"

"Rory-"

"And, you know, I don't think you ever really cared for me, I was just cheap, easy labor. None of the other boys wanted to play dress up with the weird Scottish kid 'cept for weird Rory. I was an easy target." Rory shook his head, "I thought maybe after we'd cleared up that I'm _not_ gay, that we'd maybe get somewhere, obviously I was wrong. What could Amelia Pond ever see in me, her not-so-gay best friend? Well, maybe it's time for me to wake up and realize that I've just been delusional." Rory got up off the floor of Amy's flat and grabbed his coat and keys, "You know, survival instincts tell us to get out of a dangerous situation before it kills you," He looked at Amy, tears pouring down her face, "This is me, getting out."

"Rory, no! You can't just leave!" Amy begged, grabbing a hold of his arm. He shrugged her off and made his way out the door. Eleven years of his life slid down the wall, crying.

* * *

><p><strong>So there's the first part, Poor Rory, So read on, review, and tell me what you like, it'd be...<em>groovy!<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here's chapter two, and you've already seen the lovely disclaimer! Onward,**

* * *

><p>Amy Pond was lost. She barely felt the stiffness in her back from sitting in the same position for so long. She didn't recognize the slight itch on her face from her dried tears. She was numb, and lost. <em>'I can't love her back because of you' <em>the words spun around in her head, his words, _'All you do is hurt me Amy Pond,'_ Did she really? She always thought that he wanted to play with her, that he wanted to be her friend. Did she really just use him? She could remember all those years ago, no one wanting to play with her save a mousy little boy with no friends of his own. They stuck together, Amy and Rory. He was her rock, she needed him. He picked her up and set her straight. He was Rory, Rory would always be there. Right? She replayed the events of the night, he had yelled at her. Rory never yelled at her, ever. He'd said mean things and he _yelled_ at her. Amy felt a sting in the corner of her eyes, fresh tears. Of all the guys to hurt her, she never imagined Rory, and she never imagined it would hurt the worse. Was she really losing him? It's all that Elle girl's fault! If she hadn't of tried to stick her claws in her Rory they wouldn't be here! Her Rory, he was hers. Forever. She never had to worry about girls before because he was gay, at least that what she told herself and the girls at school. A vicious anger and twisted satisfaction at seeing those girls' faces fall when she told them that Rory wasn't interested. That he'd never be interested. All those girls she'd kept away from him. Was it really because she thought he was gay or was it a subconscious possessiveness? And she ruined it, just then she'd ruined it. The bitter jealousy at the thought of someone stealing her Rory away caused her to push him farther than ever.

He had left, he actually left. They'd fought before, but normally he'd go to a different chair and they'd play the silent game for half the night until she bribed him back with an action movie and kettle corn. Never had he left. Amy stood up, groaning at the ache in her back. She picked up her phone, maybe he'd texted her. Nothing. She walked into her room and sat on her bed. She got up and opened her wardrobe, immediately shoving all her clothes aside and pulling out a worn t-shirt. It was a City of Smoke shirt, that dumb local band Rory loved. She slid it on, it still smelt like Rory. Suddenly everything started to remind her of him, the chair in the corner where he's spent countless hours studying for an exam, the blanket on the foot of the bed that they'd cuddled up in waiting to see the new Harry Potter movie outside the theater, her dresser, which was littered with pictures of them. She picked one up; it was of her and him rollerblading when they were twelve. Rory's mum took the picture; they were laughing and so carefree. She put it down and picked up her phone again. She dialed his number and pressed send before she backed out. It rang several times until she heard her own voice on the other end. "_Hey this is the phone of Rory Williams. If you must, leave a message and he will try to find the time to respond. Thanks a bundle!" _then a long beep. She took a deep breath,

"Rory," her voice husky from being silent for so long, "Erm, it's me, and uh, call me. Please." Her voice cracked and she began to cry, "Bye" she managed to get out. She ended the call and slipped into her bed. He'd asked what could she ever she in him. Now she realized; she saw everything in him. And it was too late. She saw her past, her present, her future_. '__It's all right for you. You've got Mr. Perfect keeping you right.' _Mels' words from a year ago suddenly echoed back to her. She did, she did and she didn't even know it. A bang on her door brought her back to reality. She went to open it only to find the devil herself on the other side.

"What the hell did you do!" Mels all but screamed at her as she stormed inside the apartment, "I call Rory to find out if I should bring anything and he yells at me, saying I should ask you; that he doesn't know nor does he care. Which only led me to believe that _you_ did something. So, I ask to speak to you, and he tells me that he's nowhere near you, nor does he plan to be again. So tell me, what the hell happened!" Mels stared at her, waiting for an answer.

"I blew it Mels," Amy sat down on the couch, "He hates me." She felt her heart clench as she spoke. "I got mad over some girl, and I blew it."

"Is this about Elle?"

"He told you?" Amy looked shocked. Why did Rory tell her?

"Yea, I helped with the date, albeit I didn't like it, thought he should be with you. But, he made some good points about not waiting forever." Mels sat down next to Amy.

"I don't know what to do Mels." Amy sighed, "I don't know"

"Well how do you feel?"

"Sad. Angry. Confused."

"Why are you sad?"

"Because Rory's gone. He left! He promised to always be there and he left!"

"Ok, why are you angry?"

"Because, because, because of that-that girl! How dare she think she can just waltz into Rory's life and steal him away from me," Amy stood up and started pacing, and new feeling replacing the desolation, "She doesn't know him enough to love him! Who's been his best friend for over ten years? Me! Who knows his favorite foods, movies, and songs? Me! Not her! She doesn't know him! She can't just decide that she loves him! She can't have him Mels!"

"And why not?"

"BECAUSE HE BELONGS TO ME!" Amy shouted. Mels smirked.

"Does he know that?"

"No."

"Did you even know that?"

"No, I just, I always assumed that, oh my God Mels, what did I do. I can't lose him! I need him! He's my Rory. _My _Rory."

"And you love him."

"Yea, I do. I really do."

"Then maybe you should tell him before he and Elle get together and she goes from Elle Huntington to Elle Williams. And believe me, we don't want that." Mels got a faraway look in her eyes.

"Oh she's so not his type!"

"She's redheaded."

"So?"

"And she's going to be an English teacher."

"So!"

"But you know what her downfall is?"

"What?" Amy said almost too quickly.

"She's not you." Mels smiled and hugged her. Despite her badass tendencies and angry demeanor, Mels gave the best hugs. Something that Amy really needed right then.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww, Mels to the rescue! She's always meddling, tsk tsk tsk! Review!<strong>

**Demi!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally, the revelation! Here's the end of this small little morsel.**

**Disclaimer: Must I repeat?**

* * *

><p>Amy stood outside the Library, gathering the strength to enter it and face Rory. It had been three days since the fight and she had finally sorted it out. She needed Rory like she needed air, cliché as it might be, it was a fact. She walked into the library, scoping it out until she spotted him at a table, he wasn't alone. A redheaded girl was sitting with him. Elle. Amy took the time to look her over, she was redheaded as Mels had pointed out, but it wasn't as vibrant as hers. She had a childish look about her, and she was tiny, Amy was at least half a head taller. Her face, Amy could see, was littered with freckles, and she had a tiny nose. Amy started to panic, she couldn't do this. Not with <em>her<em> here. Still, she found herself walking to the table, her eyes trained on Elle, her anger slowly rising. She was not going to be swayed because of enemy presence. She reached the table, slapping her palms in front of Rory, causing them both to jump.

"We need to talk" She told him, her confidence quickly returning. Rory looked at her.

"I'm busy." He turned back to his book. Amy took a deep breath and yanked the book away, slamming it shut.

"Oh look, now you're not!" She looked at Elle, "Excuse us!" Elle looked between the two,

"I'll just go find the book I needed," She got up and rubbed Rory's arm, trying to avoid the icy glare Amy was aiming towards her. Amy took the seat Elle had just left.

"Look," Amy began, "I'm sorry, I am completely sorry."

"Yea I got that by your tenth message and fortieth text." Rory finally looked at her, "But that's not going to help this time, it's not some bandage you just slap on and then it's magically better Amy!"

"I know, Rory, I know ok!" Amy took a breath and steadied herself, " I thought a lot, do you, do you remember when we were fifteen and Bethany Logan asked you on a date and then suddenly broke it off?"

"Yea," Rory answered slowly.

"Yea that was me." Amy mumbled.

"What?"

"I, well I cornered her in the girls room and told her that you were gay and only said yes out of pity.

"AMY!"

"Well, she didn't believe me! If it makes you feel better!"

"Then why did you break it off?" Amy looked around, avoiding Rory's eyes,

"Because I might have, accidently, punched her, somewhere, in the, eye area…"

"Why would you do that? You knew I wanted a girlfriend!"

"I know! And that was the point, you wanted one, and if you got one, you would leave me!" Amy looked Rory in the eyes, "I was jealous and possessive, I didn't know it then, but I do now. I didn't want you to have a girlfriend because I was scared. I was scared that you wouldn't be there when I needed you, that you wouldn't be my Rory anymore. They were a threat, and I wanted to take them out, I think that's why I convinced myself you were gay. If you didn't like girls, then they wouldn't be a threat. I wouldn't lose you."

"Amy, that's stupid. You're my best friend, why the hell would some girl come between us?" Rory gave her an incredulous look.

"Because you would realize that I'm not all that great. That I party too hard and date too much. That I'm too aggressive, too loud, too stupid. Then you wouldn't want to be around me anymore."

"Amy-"

"No, let me finish. I wanted to keep you. You were my Rory. When you told me about Elle, something snapped. I tried to hide it by teasing you, but it hurt. She was close to you, too close. I sensed a threat, and I wanted to take her out. But then, to find out you didn't tell me, that you didn't want to, it hurt even more. You were dating her, she was dating my Rory, it hurt. I wanted to see her, to knock her out like I had done Bethany, and Kory and Bianca. She was the enemy, and then you chose her over me. It was too much. I admit I didn't realize why at first, but when I thought about it, it just made sense. You were everything to me and I wanted you and everyone else to know it!" Amy took a deep breath. She looked at Rory hoping that there was still a chance. He looked up at her,

"Did you really punch Bianca?" Amy blinked at him. She just poured out her soul and he wanted to know if she punched Bianca?

"What?"

"I want to know, I mean, how could you punch Bianca? She was already afraid of you and Mels!" All of sudden Rory laughed, "And Kory? Wow, I kinda wish I had seen that."

"Rory, did you hear anything else I said!"

"Of course I did Amy, It's just taking a moment to process. You like me?"

"Yea" Amy blushed.

"You?" Rory eyed her up, "This isn't a trick is it?

"No!"

"Well,"

"Well…"

"I don't know Amy," Rory sighed, "I mean this is what I've always wanted, but, I don't know."

"Rory, I'm sorry. For everything. For ruining your life," Amy put her head in her hands, "God, I'm such a screw up."

"No you aren't, you just make mistakes." Rory stood up and pulled Amy in his arms, "I do forgive you. I'm still mad, but I forgive you"

"Thank you." She smiled at him.

"Hey, are you hungry?" Amy nodded.

"How about Koria? I know you love their pancakes and their bulgogi." Rory held her closer.

"Ok, it's a date." She smiled up at him.

"A first date." Rory corrected. He picked up a sticky pad and wrote Elle a quick note.

_Going on a date with Amy!_

_Finally. Good Luck on your Exam._

_A DATE WITH AMY!_

"Alright," He took her hand, "Lets go."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so I don't really like the ending, but the rest I do! I hope you did too! Thanks for Reading!<strong>

**Demi!**


End file.
